


Sparks and Fireworks

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	1. Sparks Flying

It had been a busy day full of hours of confiscating campers hidden stashes of 4th of July Fireworks especially Max's giant belt of firecrackers. David had kindheartedly replaced everyone's stuff with some sparklers and pop rocks. So once the two counselors got the chance to sit down, to rest by the campfire and warm themselves up a bit, they were grateful.

 

After a while, David began poking at the dying embers to break them apart, before dosing them with some water and making them glow.

 

“It won't be long now Gwe…” David began commenting as he glanced at his co-counselor with a smile

 

What he saw when he looked at her was breathtaking the glowing embers had brightened up her lovely olive-skin and had highlighted her rare violet eyes making them glow like the fire in front of them.

 

“What’d you say, David?” Gwen asked looking up from her book. 

 

“Oh, um, I uh said it won't be long til the fires out.” David replied staring at her still beautiful features.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Gwen asked closing her book and taking a sip from her cocoa.

 

“Oh...I’m sorry!” David answered embarrassed and taking a sip of his own mug of cocoa. “You're just so beautiful.” He thought he thought to himself with a shy smile.

 

“Did you just call me beautiful.” Gwen asked looking surprised after finishing off her drink.

 

“Oh! Did I say that out loud…” David said quickly swallowing the last of his drink. “I'm so sorry, you must think I'm a big weirdo now.” He said running over his words in a panic before she took one of his hands in hers gently.

 

“No, it's fine.” Gwen replied trying to calm David down. “I'm flattered that you think I'm beautiful.” She spoke calmly.

 

David blushed so brightly that he believed his cheeks could replace the heat and brightness of the fire that had previously been burning. Here was his chance to tell her, it was now or never.

 

“Actually, I uh…” David stuttered nervously. “I've sort've have been in love with you since the first time we met at Muffin Tops.” He said his face so red he could be mistaken for a cherry.

 

“Aww, David, that's so sweet.” Gwen replied pulling him into a hug. “I kinda always knew you liked me, I just didn't want to make the first move.” She said gathering their mugs, standing, and pulling David up by the hand.

 

“Um, thanks for grabbing our cups.” David said glancing down to make sure the embers were all out.

 

“So, is the fire officially out.” Gwen asked tugging at his arm playfully. 

 

“Yes.” David said with a grin.

 

“Good, then c'mere and kiss me.” Gwen replied with a laugh. 

 

“Are you sure about this.” David asked pulling her into a gentle embrace.

 

“I said you have to make the first move remember?” She said amused.

 

“Well, ok.” David replied kissing her lips gently before pulling away, his cheeks even redder than before and breathing heavily. “That was just...you're amazing.” He said smiling at her.

 

“You're not so bad yourself.” Gwen commented wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer against her body.

 

“Whoa…” David commented wrapping his own arms around her waist as well. “That was great but...we shouldn't be doing this where the kids can see.” He said glancing around with a blush.

 

“Ok, fine. You, Me, Cabin, Right now.” Gwen responded pulling out of their embrace and tugging the Auburn haired male toward their shared cabin. “And you do know that Mr. Campbell doesn't give a damn what happens between us right?” She said locking the door, going around closing the window curtains, going back to David and quickly pinning him against the door playfully.

 

“Gwen…” David began to speak before getting cut off by her kisses. “Gwennn.” He tried continuing only to cut himself off when she kissed his neck pulling a pleased groan out of him.

 

“Wanna move to the bed?” Gwen whispered into his ear mischievously. “And get out of these uncomfortable clothes?” She asked wrapping her arms around his waist again.

 

She felt him nod his head twice, no words needed she figured and lead him by the waist to her bed, before helping him sit down and straddled him. 

 

She began helping him strip out of his clothes first removing his vest, then the t-shirt and carefully untying his bandana. That's when she felt his shaky hands trying to help her remove her own t-shirt.

 

“Are you nervous?” Gwen questioned him with a giggle as she smoothly removed her shirt. “Don't worry, let me do all the work.” She said with a smile getting up off his lap and removing her shorts, wiggling her hips and teasing him the whole way down. 

 

“May, I.” She asked playfully kneeling in front of him and gesturing at his belted shorts.

 

“Um...sure.” David replied with a blush, he could feel his body trembling a little.

 

“We can stop right here if you're uncomfortable with this.” Gwen said looking up into his forest green eyes.

 

“No, it's fine.” David responded quickly. “It's just...this is kinda my first time.” He explained blushing.

 

“Really?” Gwen asked surprised. “Not even once with Bonquisha, huh?” She asked with a sympathetic smile.

 

“Yes really, and not a single time.” David answered blushing even brighter. “Probably why she broke it off with me.” He commented with a wry smile.

 

“Oh, wow, I'm so sorry that happened.” Gwen replied.

 

“You know I'm over all that now.” David said with a grin. “Besides, I was holding out for the right girl and now I have her.” He commented smiling down into her violet eyes.

 

“Alright, you smooth thing you…” Gwen said hiding her blush. “Are you ready to continue?” She commented as she ran a hand from his knee, up his thigh to linger on his belt buckle.

 

“Yes.” David responded his voice wavering a bit as he watched her get ready to unbuckle his belt.

 

Once it was fully unbuckled, Gwen decided to slowly pull his belt through the loops, then she played with his shorts waistline for a minute. As she finally decided to unbutton them she noted she could definitely see a slight bulge. She unzipped his shorts gently and couldn't stop herself from giggling at what she saw.

 

“What, why're you laughing?” David asked beginning to panic.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you, David.” Gwen said taking his hand gently. “I just think your boxers are cute.” She said with a grin.

 

“What?” David questioned confusedly.

 

“I'm just saying that the camping tent pattern is surprisingly appropriate.” Gwen answered sliding his shorts all the way off so he could see them.

 

“I honestly forgot I was wearing those.” David commented.

 

“You won't be wearing them much longer.” Gwen commented with a smirk as she moved her face close to his boxers and used her teeth to tug at them playfully.

 

His breath hitched as she began to pull his boxers, down. She let her nose teasingly brush over his hip bones.

 

David moaned and pushed up against her helplessly as Gwen stopped to playfully nuzzle his groin after finding a bit of natural hair there.

 

After a minute she continued on, finally pulling his boxers down enough to release his straining erection, before carefully pulling them off the rest of the way with her hands.

 

She took a minute to marvel at him, he wasn't large, but he certainly wasn't too small either, it was like he was made just for her.

 

She smiled listening to soft gasps she heard as she played with his foreskin. She pulled it down so she could look at his glans noting it was a dark pink almost red color.

 

She smirked wondering what different reactions she could get just by giving him a hand job or even oral. That's when she felt his shaking hands on her shoulders.

 

She glanced up at him to see that his was face was really red, his Auburn hair usually so neat was becoming messy and his forest green eyes were darker with lust. He gently pulled her up into a heated kiss, tugged her hair-tie free, letting her dark hair fall down over shoulder blades. 

 

“What's wrong was that too much?” Gwen asked pulling back to look him in the eyes.

 

“No, no, I loved that.” David admitted kissing her lips quickly and playing with her hair. “I just…” He stuttered kissing her neck. “...can't handle anymore teasing.” He whispered kissing her neck again. “Can we please just...?” He cut off his sentence gently lifted her onto his lap letting their lower bodies brush against each other, only separated by the fabric of her red lace panties.

 

“If you wanna get right to it I only have one condition.” Gwen replied with a playful smirk. “You gotta take these off yourself.” She said guiding one of his hands to her red panties and let him hook his fingers and thumb inside their waistband and then placed the other on her right breast gently.

 

“Are you sure?” David asked letting his thumb brush over the breast his hand was against subconsciously.

 

“I'm sure.” Gwen assured with a sweet smile. “It's your choice what you take off first.”She commented softly.

 

David carefully adjusted the way his hand was moving over her breast to let his thumb run over her nipple, he was awed by feeling it react to his gentle touch and how he could feel her breathing speed up under his other hand.

 

“Do you mind if I take this off first?” David asked shyly hooking his index finger under the strap of her bra and running it all the way up to her shoulder.

 

“Go ahead.” Gwen replied with a fond smile. “Let me show you how.” She commented taking his hands and guiding them around her body to were the clasp on back.

 

It took him a few minutes to figure out how to undo it, but once he did, he carefully slid the bra over her shoulders and laid it on the bed.

 

He looked over her upper body from top to bottom, admiring the way her lovely olive skin turned darker on her nipples, a heart tattoo on her hip bone and small bits of hair trailing down.

 

She was so beautiful, why would she always put herself down he thought with a smile as he ran both hands up and down her body gently before stopping with his hands on her breasts.

 

“I know they're small but…” Gwen commented breaking his thoughts.

 

“That doesn't matter at all.” David said cutting her off. “Small or not they're gorgeous like the rest of you.” He insisted pulling her as close as possible, kissing her lips and massaging her breasts with his hands gently.

 

After a few minutes they pulled apart again, David now gently playing with her shoulder blades and holding her close.

 

“Please don't put yourself down anymore.” He whispered in her ear softly.

 

“I promise I won't.” Gwen responded leaning into the gentle kisses he was peppering her neck with.

 

“Now, I need you to sit up.” David commented pulling away and leaning backward. 

 

“Ok.” Gwen replied lifting herself so she was using her knees to stand. “How's this?” She asked giggling.

 

“Good.” David replied leaning forward again, taking hold of her hips again.”So, you're sure it's ok if I the these off, right?” He asked hooking each thumb under the waistband of her panties and gently rubbing at her hip bones.

 

“Oh my gosh, yes, you big goofball.” Gwen replied with an amused smile. “Is you being such a gentleman your way of teasing me.” She asked placing both of her hands on his chest gently.

 

“Maybe.” David responded with a laugh as he pulled her lace panties off carefully.

 

Once they reached her knees Gwen pulled them off the rest of the way, grabbed her bra and tossed the two articles with the rest of their discarded clothing.

 

David took a moment to admire her wide hips, nicely rounded butt and the way she had a sort of heart-shaped patch of hair on her groin. ‘Must be an old habit from working at the strip club.’ He thought with a smirk.

 

“If your done looking do you wanna get to the fun part?” Gwen asked with an amused laugh.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” David replied jolting out of his thoughts. “So, uh, how do I…” He asked before being caught off guard.

 

Gwen had pushed him down onto his back on the bed, hovering over his body her knees on each side of his hips.

 

“This is how.” Gwen answered with a playful grin. “This is your last chance to back out.” She commented leaning forward to kiss his lips softly.

 

“No way in hell.” David replied kissing her back.

 

“K, let’s do this.” Gwen said kissing him one more time before reaching down between their bodies and taking ahold of his member and carefully guided it to her entrance.

 

After she teased him by brushing her opening against the head of his member, she heard his breath catch, his hands gripped the bedspread beneath them and she could even feel his hips shaking. He was fighting the instinct to thrust upwards.

 

She then took a hold of his hands guiding them to rest on her hips and began to rock him in and out a few times. A few times she heard little gasps and moans escaping his throat. Finally, she sat up, pulling him up with her into a sort of embrace.

 

“You can't make me do all the work.” Gwen said with a laugh holding his face with both hands. “You're allowed to move your hips y'know.” She said smirking as she ran a thumb over his right cheek gently.

 

“I know I can.” David replied blushing. “I just don't want to hurt you.” He explained leaning into her gentle touch.

 

“Don't worry, I'll be fine.” Gwen said giving him a quick kiss. “Now, I'm ready to see what you can do.” She said wrapping her legs around his waist, flipping them both around and laid flat, tugging his body down with hers.

 

“Alright, impress me.” She commented with a smirk.

 

David unsure what to do first started thrusting slowly in and out. He felt her lift her own hips to meet each thrust. He remembered that she seemed to love it before when he massaged her breasts or kissed her neck.

 

He leaned forward to kiss her neck gently, before using his hands to knead her breasts, paying close attention to the way she gasped when he would run his thumb over her nipples.

 

He could feel her thrusts speeding up, which he took as his cue to speed up his own. He let out a few groans of pleasure as he felt her insides squeeze and clench around him.

 

Suddenly she sat up, wrapping her legs around his waist again, this time tighter, her arms around his neck and she buried her face in his neck and chest littering them with kisses. He held her back closely, he felt his own stomach clench he was close and it seemed so was she.

 

“G-Gwen...I need…” David tried speaking but stuttering his words due to the sensations going through him making it hard to speak. “...I n-need to get out of you...I going to…” he tried to explain before being cut off by her lips on his.

 

“I know...me too.” Gwen explained between gasps. “I want you to…” she said quickly before being hit by a hard thrust from him.

 

That was it for both of them, neither could hold of their climaxes any longer. Gwen shoved her face into David's neck and bit down to keep herself from yelling. David, on the other hand, did the same as her shoving his face into her neck but instead, let out a loud moan of Gwen’s name.

 

They ended up collapsing of exhaustion, David falling to one side so he wouldn't smother Gwen but still holding her close. Gwen laying her head on his shoulder happily and enjoying the light sensation of him tickling her back.

 

Once they had cooled off enough, David got up off the bed carefully and ran to their bathroom for a few minutes.

 

“What're you doing?” Gwen asked confused.

 

“We’re going to take a nice hot shower and get cleaned up together.” David answered before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their bathroom.

 

After a few minutes of waiting the water was nice and hot.

 

“Shall we?” Gwen asked with a laugh.

 

“Ladies first.” David said opening the curtain for her.

 

Gwen stepped in carefully and turned to help David in, offering him a hand.

 

“Mmm, this feels really nice.” Gwen moaned stretching her neck so the hot water hit it just right.

 

“Can I wash your hair for you?” David asked sweetly.

 

“That's fine.” Gwen glancing over her shoulder at him with a smile. “My shampoo is the Tea-Tree Mint kind.”

 

“Mm, it smells great.” David commented pouring some in his hand, lathering up the shampoo and massaging it into her hair gently, before letting her get under the shower head.

 

Soon the shampoo was rinsed out and she proceeded to quickly wash her body off.

 

“Should I return the favor?” Gwen asked with an amused smile as she turned to face him again.

 

“Sure why not.” David replied smiling sweetly at her. “Mines the Mahogany Woods scent.” He said pointing out the bottle.

 

David couldn't help but lean into Gwen's gentle touch as she massaged the shampoo into his hair, it felt so good.

 

“Thanks.” he said smiling brightly.

 

“Yknow I can always help wash your body off too.” Gwen commented looking his body up and down with an amused smirk.

 

“Maybe, next time.” David replied retrieving his body wash and a washcloth. “We both need our rest for tomorrow, go lay in my bed and I'll be out soon.” He said kissing her softly.

 

“Ok, see you soon.” Gwen said grabbing her towel and walked out of their bathroom with it.

 

By the time David was done showering and had come back to out where the beds were at he was exhausted and could tell Gwen was too, but she somehow managed to stay awake waiting for him.

 

“Scoot over a bit please.” David said walking over to the bed.

 

“K.” Gwen replied barely awake but still scooting over.

 

“Thanks.” David said climbing in next to her carefully. “I love you.” He said snuggling up close to her and playing with the hair that fell over her shoulders softly.

 

“Mm, I love you too, David.” Gwen replied lifting her head enough to kiss his chin tiredly.

 

 


	2. Bonus Chapter:Special Talks

The next morning David woke up early, earlier than Gwen, which was honestly normal for them, he smiled when he saw her sleeping face. She looked so beautiful the way her dark bangs fell across her forehead and she had looked absolutely irresistible last night the way her medium length hair had fallen messily over her the front of her shoulders and onto her chest.

 

Last night had been amazing...last night…

 

‘Wait last night we had sex!’ David realized in a panic. ‘We didn’t use a condom and I CERTAINLY didn't pull out in time!’ He thought to himself his heart racing.

 

He needed to wake Gwen up immediately...maybe after making some breakfast and coffee to soften the bad news of course.

 

He quickly pulled on a pair of clean Pine Tree print boxer shorts and his green flannel robe, tied it closed on his way to their cabins small kitchen, starting up the coffee maker and stove before finding ingredients to make pancakes.

 

After an hour Gwen began to stir the smells of pancakes and coffee rousing her from her sleep. She groaned gently, such a hard choice to make, sleep in or have a nice hot breakfast. In the end, her empty stomach deciding for her, so she sat up and stretched moaning at how good it felt.

 

She looked around noticing David wasn't in the cabin, she stood up, quickly ran to the bathroom and by the time she came back out she noted that David was now back in the small cabin's kitchen,his back turned to her as he set up their plates carefully. She held in a giggle as she quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“Good morning.” Gwen said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder happily. “Where were you just now.” she asked kissing at his neck sweetly.

 

“Oh, Good Morning, Gwen.” David said taking hold of one of her hands that was around his waist. “I was just putting up a sign outside announcing a free day for the campers.” He said turning around to kiss her.

 

He then guided her by her hand to one of the chairs at their small breakfast table, pulling her chair out and helping her into her seat before, gathering up two mugs of coffee. He brought those to the table and carefully set them down before turning to retrieve their plates of food.

 

Gwen noted that the food seemed to be her favorite breakfast meal, Apple Cinnamon Pancakes, and Bacon. After a minute or so of them eating in silence Gwen couldn't stand it anymore, by now David would be talking her ear off about plans he had for the day's activities. This time he hadn’t smiled yet, not even a little one.

 

“David…”Gwen said quietly laying her fork down. “Can you please tell me what’s wrong and why you’re acting like this?” She asked reaching over and taking his hand.

 

“I'm afraid you might be pregnant." David answered quietly. “It's not like its bad...I just...I don’t know how to feel...how you’ll feel.” He said squeezing her hand gently.

 

“Um, David that's not possible…” Gwen replied quietly.

 

“Of course it is, we didn't use any kind of protection.” David said cutting her off. “And I didn’t…” He started with a small chuckle.

 

“No, David!” Gwen cut in her voice a bit louder than she meant it to be. “It’s literally...impossible.” She said a bit quieter but still angry sounding.

 

“I...don't understand.” David responded quietly.

 

“I just can’t get pregnant, ok?!” Gwen snapped. “I’m infertile!” She yelled beginning to tear up a bit as she got up and went to sit on her bed quietly.

 

For what felt like forever the room was deafeningly silent and had filled with a thick tension. Gwen sitting on her bed trying her hardest to hide her face and the sounds of her crying. David sat there watching her cry, he had to do something he decided. He got up carrying both plates of food back into the kitchen, wrapping them in tin foil and putting them away in the refrigerator. The next thing she knew Gwen felt the bed sinking under David’s weight when he sat down next to her carefully.

 

“Gwen?” David said placing an arm on her shoulder.

 

“David, I'm so sorry I yelled at you.” Gwen whispered leaning into his embrace. “It's just really hard for me to talk about this.” She admitted quietly.

 

“Gwen, it's ok.” David replied pulling her into a stronger embrace. “I understand, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but, I'll always be here if you ever want to.”He said rubbing her arms gently.

 

“It honestly doesn't bother me that much.” Gwen said quietly. “I don't want a baby.” She commented taking ahold of David's hand.

 

“Ok, you don't want to have a family that's fine.” David said with a smile.

 

“I do want a family.” Gwen said with a chuckle. “I meant I'd rather adopt.” She said squeezing David’s hand.

 

“Oh...that sounds nice.”David replied with a smile... “I love the idea.” He said nuzzling her cheek gently.

 

“Really? I never asked for your approval, Mr. Summers.” Gwen replied with an amused laugh.

 

“Oh! Gee, I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment.” David responded rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Are you implying you want to have a family with me?” Gwen questioned flirtatiously raising an eyebrow at David.

 

“I mean...maybe someday.” David answered shyly. “If you want to I mean.” He said running his thumb over her hand that was holding his.

 

“We'll see.” Gwen whispered leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I really like the idea.” She said quietly.

 

“You feeling better now?” David asked with a smile.

 

“Mm-hm, but, can we just lay here.” Gwen replied laying back, scooting back onto her pillows and patting the spot next to her.

 

“That sounds nice.” David responded moving to lay next to her.

 

They lay there for maybe an hour, somehow ending up spooning, starting to fall asleep, when suddenly they heard the sound of their cabin door open and small footsteps against their floor before, sitting up quickly.

 

“Who is it?” David said his voice cracking with panic as he turned around quickly.

 

“Calm down its just me, David!” Max spoke loudly. “I'm just here to cheer Gwen up, I brought her a chocolate pudding.” He said holding up said pudding cup and the plastic spoon.

 

“Cheer her up?” David questioned.

 

“Um, yeah, I sorta accidentally overheard you guys talking.” Max admitted making his way over to Gwen’s side of the bed and climbing up onto it.

 

“How did you overhear it?” David asked.

 

“Well, I was gonna come and mess with you, but after hearing you guys talking I decided not to do it.” Max answered handing her the pudding and spoon. “I'm not a monster y'know. Anyway, I'm sorry Gwen.” He said laying down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

 

“How do you even know why I was sad?” Gwen asked confused.

 

“My foster mom has the same condition, that’s why I'm with them.” Max explained bitterly as he sat up and made his way to the cabin door quickly. “Oh, by the way…” he said pausing in the doorway. “I also overheard you guys last night, bye!” He said closing the door quickly, his laughing easily heard through the closed door.

 


End file.
